


Pick Me Up

by E_C_C_E_N_TRIC



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Angst, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Murder, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Sniper - Freeform, hitman - Freeform, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_C_C_E_N_TRIC/pseuds/E_C_C_E_N_TRIC
Summary: Lance McClain had one job - Kill Kogane. Those were his orders, and he intended to follow them. However, after catching a ride with the murderer himself, he's dumbfounded when he realizes the reason Keith has been killing, and begins to feel sympathy towards the other man.When Keith Kogane (a skilled serial killer) picks up a secret sniper with the intentions of murder, he's surprised when this agent of a man fights back with more skill than he had originally thought. Keith soon realizes that he harbors feelings for the killer he picked up on the side of the road.Who they were once intent on killing, they are now intent on loving.





	Pick Me Up

Name: Unknown

Code Name: Crimson Cut

Sex: Male

Age: Unknown

Species: Human

Eye Color: Unknown 

Hair Color: Unknown

Lance whistled. That wasn’t a whole lot of information to go off of. He knew this killer needed to be put down, and was ready to comply - eager, in fact. Though now that he was shuffling through all the records concerning the Crimson, he was starting to regret bragging about his record streak. Specifically put on this job because of his boisterous attitude, Lance was determined to stick it out. He refused to let anything, not even this seemingly impossible case, damage his pride. With little to no resources, Lance sighed, practically slammed the file closed, and continued walking down the street, people bustling about. 

It was the same every Sunday morning: Wake up, look over the top secret files handed to him by his trusted co-workers, and - within the 72 hour time frame - eliminate the subject. 

Except, usually, business wasn’t this slow - or aggravating. All he knew was the gender of the killer, and the code name assigned to him by the public - both of which were common knowledge. For the first time in this petty little game of cat and mouse, Lance was beginning to feel like the mouse. That needed to change, and it needed to change soon. 

Lance couldn’t afford to waste any time. 

Fishing out a couple coins, the hitman approached a phone booth near the side of the street, jostling past a few civilians on the way. Plucking the phone off its stand and sliding the change into its respective slot, Lance dialed a number he knew by heart. 

Three and a half rings later, and a familiar voice was heard on the other end of the line. 

“Hello?”

Lance felt the corner of his mouth tug into a smirk. 

“This is Sharpshooter, checking in for another update on the Crimson case. Got anything useful for me, Hunk?”

An exasperated sigh was heard from the other end. “Lance, I told you, that’s all the information we have. I tried tapping into the system’s mainframe to dig around for more resources, but you know I’m not the hacker. That’s Hacktivist’s job-”

Hunk suddenly went silent, and Lance’s nerves sparked at the name of their treacherous friend. Taking in a steady breath, Lance closed his eyes, clenching the phone tightly in his right hand. 

“I’m sorry,” Hunk apologized, “I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine,” Lance snapped, “Pidge left us. They’re gone. It’s fine. We can do this without them.”

Hunk’s breathing sounded irregular and uncertain. “Can we, though?”

Opening his eyes to gaze up at the blaring blue sky, Lance nodded. Then, realizing that Hunk couldn’t see his actions, he spoke. “Yeah. Yeah we can. Just . . . put Allura on the line? I’ll see if she’s found something we missed.”

“Sure thing, Lance.”

“It’s Sharpshooter.” the hitman insisted. 

“I thought it was the Tailor?” 

“I changed it.”

“Right. I forget you can’t ever make up your mind. We should just start calling you ‘Indecisive’.”

Lance rolled his eyes playfully. “Safeguard, this is serious. Right now we can’t be hormonal teenagers telling lame jokes and making stupid puns. We have to be hitmen working on a case. Now please, put me through to Princess Pussy.”

A small snicker emitted from the other end of the line, and Lance allowed his mouth to stretch into a grin. 

He was always known to be the jester of the group, even in the most dire of circumstances. It was something he took pride in - being able to lighten the mood and ignore the death threat floating over him or the bounty placed on his head. It definitely helped his friend out now, and Hunk agreed to put Allura (their team leader) on the line. 

“This is Royal Blood. Speak to me.”

Lance smoothed his voice over as best as he could. “Well hello there, Princess.”

Allura sighed. “Lance, I don’t have time for your flirtatious bullshit. What do you need?”

Lance pouted, but responded anyway. “I need information. I can’t track down and kill a man whose name I don’t even know. Royal, this is impossible.”

“Well, maybe you should have confessed that when I gave you the case, Tailor-"

"It's Sharpshooter-" Lance interrupted.

Allura continued. "-because if you had, then perhaps I would have given you a pinch of sympathy. However, since you chose to bitch about it and complain . . . I feel nothing but apathy."

Lance groaned, pondering once again why Allura always pretended to hate him. All he got from her nowadays was the cold shoulder, the occasional glare and the never-ending roasts. He wondered if it had anything to with their little ‘incident’ a few months ago . . .

“Look, if this is about what happened that night, I’m sorry-”

Allura cut him off with an abrupt scoff. 

“You still think that’s the only reason I find you so superfluous and unreasonable? You’ve got a lot to catch up on, Lance.”

“Allura, please-” Lance begged, “How many times do I have to apologize before you let this go?”

“Let this go? I’m never letting this go! The one time I actually agreed to go out with you, I caught you tangled up in the sheets with Rolo. Not only did you completely forget that we were going to dinner that night, but you slept with my co-worker!”

Lance slammed a palm to his forehead.

“Yeah, I know. I’m a dick-”

“Damn right you are.”

“-but please, can we just look past that and focus on the case? I need more information on Crimson. Besides, If I would have known it would have affected you so much, I wouldn’t have done it. Who knew Royal Blood had a thing for Spanish snipers?” 

Lance smirked, picturing his boss rolling her eyes and pulling a sour face. The mental image caused him to snicker. 

However, what he got in response from her was unexpected.

Allura sighed sadly.

“Lance, how many times do I have to say this? I don’t have feelings for you, and I never will. The only reason I’m still hanging this over your head is because one day someone will actually learn how to put up with your bullshit, and they’ll come to realize that they love you. And when that happens, I don’t want them to find you messing around with one of their roommates. They’d be heartbroken, Lance. And it would be your fault. The guilt you’d keep locked away in your heart would eat you away for years. If you still feel bad about cheating on me, how do you think you’d feel if you cheated on someone who actually had feelings for you? You can’t keep being a dick about these things and expect justice to leave you alone. It will come back to bite you.”

Lance stood quietly, insure how to respond. He wasn’t used to getting sentimental lectures from his boss. Or anyone, for that matter. 

Finally, he broadened his shoulders, set his jaw and replied, quite stiffly, “Alright, mom. Now will you please just get me the information I need?”

Allura sighed, and Lance bit back the guilt crawling around in his stomach. 

“Sure thing, Sharpshooter. I’ll dial the phone booth just outside the Garrison University in about three hours. That’ll give me enough time to gather more resources.”

“Thanks, Royal.” Lance said softly. 

“Of course. And, Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“Go get something to eat. You need nutrients.”

Lance huffed out a small laugh. “Sure thing, mom.”

Hesitantly hanging up the phone, Lance took a deep breath, staring up at the sky with a sort of nostalgic feeling. 

Life used to be so damn good. What happened?

It seemed like just yesterday the entire crew was laughing together other lunch at the public park, sipping Capri-Suns and munching on store-bought sandwiches. Now Pidge was gone and working with the enemies, Allura would rarely speak to him, and Hunk questioned everything they did. They were losing confidence. They were losing hope. 

That was another reason Lance was so desperate to hunt down Crimson. 

Not just because his pride depended on it, but because his friends did, too. If he could just take out the man who ripped their little makeshift family apart, maybe he’d be able to mend them back together. 

Sighing to himself, Lance turned away from the Phone Booth, and began to walk mindlessly toward the Garrison.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the official first Chapter. I'm going back and forth from this and my other fic (Self Checkout), so the updates will be a little slower. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned :)


End file.
